The Enemy of Trust
"The Enemy of Trust" is the ninety-second episode of "RWBY" and the thirteenth and final episode of Volume 7. It premiered for Rooster Teeth FIRST members on February 1st, 2020 and was made public on the Rooster Teeth site on February 8th, 2020. Summary Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Oscar Pine fight Neopolitan, who continues trying to steal the Relic of Knowledge from them. Their fight is interrupted when Atlas Soldiers begin chasing Team JNPR and Oscar, who are still on a wanted list. Oscar is exhausted from his previous encounter with Neo from before Team JNPR found him, and due to his exhaustion, he is unable to keep up with JNPR and becomes lost. Neo, having disguised herself as Nora, hides Oscar from the Atlas soldiers and steals the Lamp. She then flees, making it past Oscar and Jaune with her agility and then Ren by playing with his feelings for Nora. Due to more interference from Atlas soldiers, she manages to escape. While Team JNPR and Oscar hide from the soldiers, Ren frustratedly talks about how they have lost the Relic, leading Oscar to start quietly thinking. Before an argument can break out, Pietro Polendina and Maria Calavera contact them through their formerly blocked communications. Maria informs the group that they have an escape vehicle and will be coming to get them. While this happens, Oscar sneaks away and soon after tells them that he must do something alone. Team JNPR is unable to pursue him due to being found by the Atlas soldiers. In the Atlas Medical Facility, Penny Polendina and Winter Schnee fight against Cinder Fall, who violently takes the fight outside of the building in a fit of anger. There, she breaks Winter’s Aura and returns to the facility while Penny saves Winter from falling to her death. Once inside, Cinder opens the Aura transfer pod containing Fria and attempts to steal her Winter Maiden powers, but Fria forces her to retreat by using her Maiden powers to unleash a massive freezing whirlwind. Without her Aura, Winter is unable to safely enter the room, so Penny enters in her stead and calms Fria. Oscar takes the elevator down to the Atlas Vault and tries to talk James Ironwood out of his plan to abandon Mantle. He is unable to get through to Ironwood, who insists that everyone else is unable to see the big picture. Ironwood then shoots Oscar off the platform, which breaks Oscar’s Aura and causes him to fall into a deep pit. With Fria’s whirlwind gone, Winter is able to enter the room and cuts off Cinder’s Shadow Hand to stop her from stealing Fria’s powers. Although the arm grows back, the agony is enough to cause Cinder to direct her rage toward Winter. While Winter fights a losing battle against Cinder, Penny takes Fria’s hand and inherits the Winter Maiden powers. Soon after, Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee arrive, and Ruby uses her Silver Eye powers, causing Cinder to flee by blasting her way through the roof. Out in the tundra, Qrow Branwen and Robyn Hill are arrested by the Atlas military and are then transported to the City of Atlas. Maria, Pietro, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long pick up Team JNPR in the Manta serving as their escape vehicle, and Yang questions where Oscar and the Relic are. Winter allowed Weiss and her friends to escape to give them a head start, and calls the Atlas military for medical assistance and reinforcements. Maria’s Manta arrives at the medical facility to retrieve Ruby and Weiss, and Penny decides to go with them. Winter sends Ironwood a message, informing him that the Winter Maiden powers are gone, much to his anger. Neo meets up with Cinder, gives her the Relic of Knowledge and seems annoyed at Cinder for taking it without a single word. Having unlocked his magic to blast his way through the bottom of the City of Atlas and safely land in the crater beneath the floating city, Oscar tells Ozpin, who has now resurfaced, to help him save the Kingdom of Atlas. Salem arrives just outside the City of Atlas, standing atop a Whale Grimm and accompanied by a massive army of flying Grimm. Transcript }} Characters *Qrow Branwen *Robyn Hill *Arthur Watts *Salem}} Trivia *Unlike previous finales, this episode did not have a post-credits scene. This is because the crew wanted to focus their efforts on the episodes themselves and avoid going into "crunch time" to spare the animators from being overworked.Kerry Shawcross' Twitter **In lieu of a post-credits scene, a tribute to RWBY creator Monty Oum was used instead, as the episode aired on the fifth anniversary since the day of his passing. *The episode title alludes to the emotion of Fear. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Team JNR and Oscar vs. Neo **Battle Pages/Penny and Winter vs. Cinder *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery : V7 13 00001.png|Team JNPR and Oscar face Neo. V7 13 00062.png|Penny and Winter fight Cinder. V7 13 00100.png|Neo steals the Relic of Knowledge. V7 13 00108.png|Fria activates her Maiden powers, defending herself from Cinder. V7 13 00117.png|Maria and Pietro help Ruby and friends escape from the City of Atlas. V7 13 00123.png|Penny calms Fria down. V7 13 00135.png|Oscar tries to talk to Ironwood but can’t get through to him. V7 13 00159.png|Penny inherits Fria’s Maiden powers. V7 13 00168.png|Ruby scares Cinder away with her Silver Eyes. V7 13 00185.png|Qrow and Robyn are arrested. V7 13 00204.png|Oscar asks Ozpin for help saving the Kingdom of Atlas. V7 13 00213.png|Salem arrives with her army. References Category:Episodes Category:Volume 7